


Drawer

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: 5 Sentence Fics [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: "Ian finding out something embarrassing of Mickey, like a weird habit or old picture, Idk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawer

Ian had always considered Mickey’s taste to be predictable: heavy metal and rock, action films [with muscular male leads, not that Mickey would admit to that being the reason he likes them] - none of that “kiddy shit” or “romantic crap”.

But, rooting through Mickey’s drawers, desperately trying to find the emergency bottle of lube [for when the run out of the regular stuff], he most certainly didn’t expect to see what he found.

"Mick," Ian called back onto the bed, pulling the VHS from under a pile of magazines, asking teasingly: "Why do you have Toy Story 2 in this drawer?"

Mickey blanched, and desperately hoped that Ian wouldn’t notice, but he knew he had when the teasing look was replaced by his patented blend of confusion and sympathy.

"It was the last film I ever saw with her," Mickey said simply - sniffing in the way he always does when he’s trying to avoid emotion - and Ian nodded before replacing it in the drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was researching this, I found out that Joan Cusack was in at least 3 films in 1999… I originally chose Stuart Little as an embarrassing film from 1999, but then I found out that Joan was in Toy Story 2, and it seems fitting, really.


End file.
